Who is the Top Idol?
by HimePanda
Summary: Follow Uchida Himeko as she becomes an idol alongside her best friend, Kamizaki Yukiko and other (future) OCs. She will slowly learn about her true past.


"Itadakimasu! _(Thanks for the food!)_" a middle-school girl named Uchida Himeko said cheerfully one morning. "Ara, ara~ you seem to be in a good mood today, Himeko." her mother, Uchida Yayoi, said with a very cheerful smile.

"Yeah! I am. We're not gonna have P.E. today," Himeko replied with a bread in her mouth. "Mou,_ (Geez,)_ I wonder why you hate P.E. so much," Yayoi pouted like a little girl. "-back in my days, I really loved P.E. It usually helped me with my _activities_." she continued with a wink.

Himeko was a bit confused before she checked her wristwatch.

"Shimatta! _(Oh no!)_ I'll be late for school. I'll be going now, see you!" she exclaimed and ran out of the house.

As Himeko was out of sight, Yayoi gave a light sigh. "I wonder when you'll learn the truth,... Mitsuishi Himeko."

_(Meanwhile in Otogawa Gakuen)_

"You're late again, Uchida," their homeroom teacher said, quite annoyed.

"Gomen nasai, sensei. _(I'm very sorry, teacher.)_" Himeko replied with a bow.

Her teacher let out a sigh and smiled, "Maa _(well)_, your grades aren't slipping anyway," she mumbled.

"Alright, go to your seat." she finished and started her lessons.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu. _(Yes, thank you very much.)_" Himeko gave one final bow and sat on her seat which is right beside Kamizaki Yukiko.

"Mou! _(Jeez!)_ Why didn't you come over to fetch me?" Himeko whispered to Yukiko.

"Gomen, gomen, wasurechatta! _(Sorry, I forgot!)_" Yukiko replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"'ttaku! _(Geez!)_" Himeko pouted and looked out the window.

As soon as class ended, Yukiko and Himeko walked home. They were just neighbors and the best of friends. Himeko was an idol-addict while Yukiko was a foreigner-addict. Yukiko always went to Himeko's house to do homeworks together or practice a few songs or dances.

"I'm coming over later nee, Himeme~" Yukiko winked and went in her house.

"Unn, I'll be waiting." Himeko replied, a bit annoyed by the nickname Yukiko gave her out of nowhere.

As soon as Himeko went inside her room, she opened her laptop (which is blue) and researched about idols, especially Kanzaki Mizuki, when she stumbled upon Starlight Academy's official site...

**"UWOH!" **Himeko exclaimed aloud that she can be heard downstairs and by Yukiko.

"Eh? Himeko you're already home?" Yayoi asked from downstairs.

"T-Tadaima! _(I'm home!)_" Himeko replied, trying to hide her excitement from what she had just discovered while Yayoi just smiled from downstairs, "Looks like she found out..." Then, a knock came from their door. "Hai~" Yayoi said and opened the door. There, Yukiko stood confusedly.

"Ah, good evening, Mrs. Uchida," she bowed. "-what's with Himeko-chan? I heard her shouting from her room to my room." she asked, tilting her head and a finger on her chin.

Yayoi smiled. "Why don't you check her out your own, Yukiko-chan?" Yayoi replied, opening the door a little wider for Yukiko.

"Thanks, Mrs. Uchida." Yukiko bowed and ran to Himeko's room. She opened the door to find a squealing Himeko on the bed.

"Himeko? What're you doing?" she asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yukiko! Yukiko!" Himeko said excitedly while pointing at her laptop. Yukiko was still confused but decided to check her best friend's laptop anyway.

"_Starlight Academy, looking for new students. Aiming to become a top idol? Audition now! _tte... So?" Yukiko blinked twice, not getting why Himeko was really excited.

Himeko jumped out of her bed and walked towards Yukiko. She stretched out a hand and said, "Let's audition for it together, Kamizaki Yukiko."

**"...EH?!"** was all Yukiko could reply.

"B-But why me?!" she asked, still surprised.

"Your amazing dancing skills will truly make every people amazed! Even _I _am amazed, and your sweet voice is definitely over the top," Himeko replied. "-that's not all, you have a very cute face! You'll definitely pass, no doubt about it." she finished.

"D-Demo... _(But...) _I'm not suited to be an idol. _You_ are more suited to become one. I mean, you know all about idols and your singing skills, as well. Your dancing skills aren't bad too! You _also_ have a very cute face!" Yukiko replied.

"Then we're completely fair." Himeko said.

"Eh..."

"We can do this, Yukiko! Together!" Himeko said with a determined face.

Yukiko's confused, surprised, and other mixed-emotion face soon faded and turned to a face full of determination. "Alright, let's do it." she replied.

Himeko's face brightened up and hugged Yukiko, "Yatta!_ (All right!) _Arigato nee, Yuki-chan!" she said happily.

"Yuki-chan?" Yukiko asked, a little confused.

Himeko pointed at Yukiko dramatically and winked, "Every idol deserves a nickname!" she said.

"Soukka! Wakatta! _(I see! Got it!)_" Yukiko replied. "Demo, _(but,) _we aren't even idols yet." she continued with a sweatdrop.

"A, sou. _(Ah, right.) _I'm too excited..." Himeko admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

_(Meanwhile downstairs...)_

Yayoi was talking to someone on the phone.

"Unn... unn, _(Yeah... yeah,) _she's planning to take the audition. Heh~ please take care of my daughter; or should I say, _your_ daughter..." she said and eventually hung up.

"Soon she'll be meeting her real mother, huh?" Yayoi smirked and walked away.


End file.
